justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Elements
Just Dance Pine * Just Dance Framana was gonna cancel after Elfless Village release. * There is unknown mode in files that file name called ZZ_STRIP_MODE_VIBRATOR_XXA_42 Just Dance Werk *A beta square of Summer was found in the Just Dance Werk servers. The square had a green uotline instead of blue. *Cameo Lover had a beta square where the coach had unedited white skin, different background, and for some reasons had no glove. SummerJDWerkBETA.png|Summer beta square File:WIGOMG.png|Cameo Lover Beta Just Dance: Katy Perry Edition * On the game cover we can see an unknown coach at the bottom left. Just Dance You *Mewto had different coaches. *''It's Been So Long'' Mashup had a different starting coach. *The beta Confident coach has no black outline, and her eyelashes can be seen. Pokemon-idk.png|Mewto Beta Square ItsBeenLong-Mashup.png|It's Been So Long (Mashup) Beta Square demidemi.png|Beta dancer for Confident BETA-FINAL1.png|Confident BETA-FINAL2.png|Mewto Just Dance: STRIPPER! *A pornographic leaked sex tape, featuring Alkis and Veronique, can be found in the files of Just Dance: STRIPPER! The video can not be accessed in game. *My Neck, My Back's pole dance alternate originally had a different colour scheme. Just Dance: Party Never Ends * In the in-game files, you will find a square of an unreleased chair version of Human Nature. Richgirlalt_coach_1_big.jpg|Chair Version of Human Nature Just Dance Goals lady_gaga.png|Unknown Scrapped Coach miley_cyrus.png|"Do It" by Miley Cyrus jessiej.png|Glitched Jessie J Coach Emergency.png|Beta Colors for "Emergency" jd4method.png|Beta Colors for "Closer" betaperectillusion.png|Beta Colors of "Perfect Illusion" *An unknown coach resembling Lady Gaga was found in the files. It was thought to be a prize. **The file name was "prize-danceperfectillusion" *"Do It" was scrapped for copyright reasons, but the coach was still used to promote the game. *A Jessie J song was planned to be on Just Dance Goals, but due to rendering problems (only upper-half shows), she was scrapped. *During recording, "Closer" and "Emergency" both had a red color, but was soon changed to not resemble gang colors, as they were going to be featured in a mashup themed "Red Classics". *"Perfect Illusion" was ment to look the most shadiest of them all. Later in-game, she was saturated to match other songs. Just Dance Goals 2 *That's What I Like had a different background. Jdg2 thats what i like.png|Beta Thats what I like jdg2.png|Final Just Dance Illusion *I Feel It Coming had a different jacket color with no glasses and a different background. He also has a different outline. *High By The Beach had a brighter background. The song was supposed to be released in Just Dance A. *Redbone was originally going to have a white outline and a magenta outline. ComingBeta.png|I Feel It Coming Beta BetaJDABG.jpg|High By The Beach beta background RedboneBetaJDI.png|Redbone Beta Just Dance Slay NotFair_SLAYDANCERBETA.png|Not Fair (Beta) NewAmericana SQUARE.jpg|New Americana Square HELLOKITTYBAESLAY.png|Hello Kitty unknown coach JDSLAY_ChangeYrLifeAF ALT.png|Change Your Life ALT square *A beta version of Not Fair ''by Lily Allen was found in the files, minor changes are seen and purple is the primary color. *The square for ''New Americana ''was in the files. This is from a previous game. *A ''Hello Kitty ''coach was found in the files titled 'HELLOKITTYBAESLAY'. *An alternate of ''Secret Love Song ''by Little Mix was found in the files Of Just Dance Slay. It is titled 'JDSLAY_ChangeYrLifeAF ALT'. This proves that this song was to be in the game. *The game was meant to have two covers for the two regions. *There was origianlly going to be 14 Dance Quests, there is only eight. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Gameplay and Features *Dance Quests were going to return in this game. This was later scrapped. Casin *The dancer was originally going to have white skin instead of black, as seen on the E3 demo on the game. **Also, the dancer was going to have a dark blue instead of lavender. JustDanceJDLover12E3OldGen.jpg|Beta skin color and outline Deepthroat *The dancer was originally going to have a red cap and a red shirt, instead of a golden cap and a golden shirt. **Also, a beta square was found in the files, containing a larger square with the beta coach. Deepthroat_coach_1_beta.png|Beta Coach For ''Deepthroat Deepthroat_betasquare.png|Beta Square For Deepthroat We Don't Talk Anymore *''We Don't Talk Anymore'' by Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez was originally planned to be in the game, but it was scrapped & was instead used in Just Dance Realness 3. Wedonttalk_coach_1_big_fanmade.png|P1 Wedonttalk_coach_2_big_fanmade.png|P2 Yellow *The dancer was originally going to have yellow hair, a neon orange glove, and a light blue outline. This was changed in the final version. **Also, a beta square was found in the files, replacing the final coach with the beta one. Yellow_coach_1_beta.png|Beta Coach For Yellow Yellow_betasquare.png|Beta Square For Yellow Just Dance Slay 2 Uphoriabeta SLAY2DANCER.png|Euphoria Beta Uphoriabeta_SLAY2SQUARE.png|Euphoria Beta Square Budget_SLAY2DANCER.png|'Budget' Unfinished Dancer Haram-baeOG_SLAY2SQUARE.png|Haram-bae Beta FIRE_SLAY2DANCER.png|FIRE unknown BETA MakeItShineBETA_SLAY2DANCER.png|'Make It Shine' Beta KABOOOM_SLAY2DANCER.jpg|KABOOOM Unknown Carousel_SLAY2SQUARE.png|Carousel beta Carousel_SLAY2DANCER.png|Carousel Beta DANCER Supermodel_SLAY2SQUAREBETA.png|Supermodel (You Better Work) Beta 1 Supermodel_SLAY2DSQUAREBEATA2.png|Supermodel (You Better Work) Beta 2 Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 9.23.56 pm.png|Unknown beta Deepthroat SLAY2SQUAREbeta.png|Deepthroat Beta *Euphoria originally wasn't neon colored, it was instead white. The background is also slightly different. *A coach was found in the files titled 'Budget_SLAY2DANCER'. It is suspected to be for Budget ''by ''CupcakKe ''and has been scrapped to make the game more family friendly. *A square titled 'Haram-baeOG_SLAY2SQUARE' was found in the files. It was supposed to be an original track about Harambe the gorilla. It has been suspected to be removed due to how badly written and produced this track was. *An unknown dancer titled 'FIRE' was found in the files. It has been cut due to background problems. *'Make It Shine' was found unfinished in the files. *A dancer titled 'Kabooom' was found in the files. It is unknown what song this is. *Carousel was suppost be be featured in-game but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *''Supermodel (You Better Work went through many changes, the dress was originally yellow and there were many backgrounds tested. Finally, the creators decided on an ice-queen themed dance. *An unknown square was found in the files, it is oddly a screenshot. *Deepthroat was originally going to have a blurry green outline. this was changed in the final version. Just Dance A2 Queen.png|Venus Beta * Venus was originally going to have a 3rd magenta layer, but it was removed for unknown reason. Just Dance Realness Don't Stop Lovin Me *The lyrics were originally going to be light pink, as seen at E3, but it was changed to dark blue in the final version. No *The dancer originally had a different color scheme, her dress was originally going to be teal along with her left glove, while her right glove was magenta. This was later changed in the final version. No RealnessSquare Beta.png|Beta Square No coach 1 big beta.png|Beta Coach Picking Cotton *''Picking Cotton'' by CupcakKe was found in the game files. It was originally going to be in the game, but it was removed due to the song's violent nature. PickingCotton_RealnessSquare.png|''Picking Cotton'' Square Pickingcotton_coach_1_big.png|Coach The Same Parts *The dancer's face was originally going to be less visible. This beta element is seen in the menu square, coach selection, and cover. Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 2 Cold Water In the game files, a square with the code name "ColdWater" was found which depicts a male trio choreography. It was later scrapped and replaced with a new choreography in the third game. ColdWaterSquare.png|Cold Water Beta Teenage Dream The game files have another codename for the song, "Sharky", which depicts different graphics for the sharks, with P1 having a yellow glow and P2 having a blue glow. There is also an unused choreography for the song. SharkyHalfDancerPlayer1.png|P1 Beta SharkyHalfDancerPlayer2.png|P2 Beta Sharky.png|Beta square SharkyCover.png|Original JDNow cover SharkyCoverJD4.png|Beta albumcoach (squished together for unknown reasons) Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 3 24k Magic 2 coaches with beta colors were found in the files. 24kMagic_cover_albumcoach.png|Coach 1 24kMagic_extract.png|Coach 2 Just Dance Planet * Let's Get Baking had a different name on the square name found in the files. It was first called Cake Cheese (CheeseCake). * ''Candy Girl'' also has a different name in the files, its was called Big Birds. Just Dance: Mrmn1 Edition Love In A Middle of a Firefight * The song was supposed to have a different coach All The Way (I Believe In You) * The song was supposed to be a trio. * The coach was different. * In early development, the song title was "All the Way". It was later changed for the full title. Chained to the Rythm * The coach had a different color scheme. Light My Body Up * The routine was supposed to take time in day time. * The coach had a different color scheme. Firefight.png alltheway.png CttrBeta.png LmbuBeta.png Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 *36 songs were planned but were not in the tracklist . These songs must be added as DLC's if said (unless song has joined as a DLC). **Marcia Baila ***Marcia Baila was a DLC available on launch day. **Moves Like Jagger **Macarena ***Macarena was an also a Unlockable Song, revealed to be the 7th song. **It's Raining Men **Heartbeat Song ***Heartbeat Song was a DLC on March 5th, 2017 as a leak for 1 hour on the XBOX Marketplace before it was left official on that same day. **Titanium **Baby Zouk **Mashed Potato Time **Cheap Thrills ***Cheap Thrills was a DLC launched on February 19th, 2017 with lyric updating. **Bad Romance **Iko Iko **Je sais pas danser ***Je sais pas danser was added as a Unlockable Song as the 9th. **Oshii Oshii **Dynamite ***Dynamite was a PAL exclusive in the tracklist but was a DLC on NTSC. **No Limit **Milkshake (files only show 30sec routine leak) **Hold my Hand **Crazy Little Thing **Maneater **Only You (And Alone) **Jambo Mambo **Bonbon ***Bonbon was a DLC on February 15, 2017, on the NTSC DLC. The DLC will also appear in the PAL region on Launch Day. **Super Bass **All About That Bass **SOS ***SOS was a placeholder song for E3 menu, but the events were scrapped and ended up as a Just Dance Unlimited song. **Maneater **Mr. Saxobeat **Leila **Summer **Rabiosa **Louie Louie **Heart of Glass **Come on Eileen **Footloose **Kissing Strangers **John Wayne Songs Cheap Thrills *Cheap Thrills was planned to have no edit in the lyrics, but it was edited to make more sense. Panda Jesus Parade *This song was never planned, but only half of the square which is seen in files and named PANDA????.jpg. **Reasons include: Violent nature to Kid Shows, lyrics repeat 14x, planned April 1st joke but never happened, and disagreement for agreement to Dance Corp. Features Megastar *Megastar files have been founded but never released on files. **Megastar was canceled to appear due to the files stolen. Just Dance Realness 2 I Don't Wanna Live Forever *A VIPMADE by PewDiePie was originally going to be in the game, but it was scrapped due to JD4SURVIVOR stealing JDLover12's idea. IDontWannaLiveForeverVIP_Realness2Square.png|Scrapped VIPMADE Party In The USA *''Party In The USA'' by Miley Cyrus was originally planned to be in the game. However, JDLover12 fucked up and forgot to change the skin opacity, so it was scrapped. PartyInTheUSA_Realness2Square.png|''Party In The USA'' Beta Square Rockabye *A mashup square for Rockabye was found in the files. It was planned to be in the game, but it was scrapped. RockabyeMU_Realness2Square.png|Beta Mashup Just Dance: Super Edition 4 (Just Dance Party) Shadilay *Shadilay had a different background, but was scrapped due to copyright reasons ShadilayBETA_JDP.jpg Just Dance Slay 3 Unknown Dancers *A square was found in the files as a dance crew. *An unknown male dancer was found in the files. JDSLAY3TEST.png lmao.png idfk.png Just Dance Slay 3 Cover *Just Dance Slay 3 was supposed to feature two covers, one for PAL and NTSC regions. *Aura was originally featured on the cover but was removed due to it blending into the background. Just Dance Slay 3 COVER 2.png Sissy That Walk *''Sissy That Walk has an alternate outline. SissyThatWalk_SLAY3SQUARE.png Believe *Beleive was meant to have a darker background. Believe_SLAY3SQUARE.png Aura *Aura originally had a different color scheme. tbhnitsure.png * Just Dance: JDLOVER12 (Updated Version) Sissy That Walk The song was originally going to have a different background, but it was scrapped because it looked too ugly. SissyThatWalkREMAKE_SQUARE_BETA.png|Beta Square Just Dance Realness 3 Unknown Dancers *Two coaches were found in the files of the game, they appeared to be tests for JDLover12's new glove technique planned to be used in ''Just Dance Realness 4. The songs for these coaches are currently unknown. NewGloveTest.png|Glove Test 1 NewGloveTest2.png|Glove Test 2 Lust For Life *''Lust For Life'' originally had a different color scheme, which inverted the coach's colors. However, it was scrapped & changed in the final version. Lustforlife_cover_albumcoach_beta.png|Beta Color Scheme LustForLife_Realness3Square_Beta.png|Beta Square Just Dance: The Danho Experience Werk *According to the beta cover, Werk was originally planned to be in the main tracklist. However, it was scrapped later on and was made available in the deluxe edition. Wetness *''Wetness'' was originally going to have the beta cover as the background. However, due to copyright reasons, it was changed. Wetness_Cover_Beta.png|Beta Square Just Dance: Wig! Dancin' In Circles * The dancer originally had a red color scheme instead of a bright blue color scheme and it originally had a different background to fit with the dancer's red color scheme. The blue rays from the final square are also missing. DancinInCirclesBETADancer.png|Beta dancer DancinInCirclesBETA.png|Beta square Just Dance Dogger The first image is the beta dancer of Live On and the second image is the beta dancer of Thundershock. These dancers switched songs due to unknown reasons. Just Dance Jumbo Name/Game Changes *Just Dance Jumbo went through many changes, from different names from different ideas, to even a wiki. *It's first name was Just Dance Infinite. It even has its own game cover. Just Dance Infinite was scrapped on its first release. *It's second name was Just Dance Oblivion. It was the same as Just Dance Infinite and Just Dance Jumbo, but was scrapped almost immediately. Gameplay Mechanics *A idea for a mode featuring viral singer Andrew Huang dancing to different types of genres to be in the game was thought of several times, but was closed for unknown reasons. Songs *Kalinka Coin Rush was originally named Kalinka, then Kalinka Krunch. *The dancer is a straight up copy of In The Hall Of The Pixel King's beta. *Meow Song (Club Remix) has a old square with a different background and a different pose. This, however, was scrapped, as it was too little for the game. Just Dance PK Black and Yellow The routine was planned to be on the main track list, instead of being an Ubisoft Club exclusive. Feels The routine was initially slightly darker. Look What You Made Me Do The coach initially and a slightly different colour scheme and a different background, as proven by a beta square and album coach found in the game's files. Kids Mode King of the Jungle King of the Jungle's square originally had a glass effect, similar to the squares from Just Dance 2014. Just Dance PK 2 An unknown, beta coach can be found on the game's cover. Jdpk2beta.png|Beta dancer Just Drag! Gameplay and Features * The game was supposed to be called Just Dance: Drag It Up! * Ubisoft planned that most of the songs from the game were from past Just Dance games. * There were 2 beta placeholder images found in the in-game files. * The first one was an old edited photo of season 5 RuPaul's Drag Race contestant, Roxxxy Andrews . It was scrapped due to Roxxxy complaining about the image. Second was a photo of season 7 RuPaul's Drag Race contestant, Katya Zamolodchikova. It was scrapped becuase of her spreading of legs which makes it a sign of sex. Dg_(2).jpg|1st Beta Placeholder File:Dg_(3).jpg|2nd Beta Placeholder Routines AAA * The song AAA by The AAA Girls was supposed to be on Just Drag! But was scrapped due to unknown reasons. * The song was discovered in the files of the game. One coach was discovered and the other 2 files were just black photos. 3a_coach2.png | The only discovered coach in the files. VH1 Diva's Live * This song was supposed to be in Just Drag! but was scrapped because the song was too long. * According to a producer of the game, they only took photos of the coaches but never actually did the choreography of the song. Aja_Diva_Look.png | Player 1 discovered, this is the Amy Winehouse part. DeLa_Diva_Look.png | The second player dicovered, this is the Julie Andrews part. Sissy That Walk This song was supposed to have an alternative but was scrapped because the costume was too revealing.STWALT_P1.png | As you can see what she's wearing is baring too much.|thumb|none|link=https://justdanceforeverofficial.wikia.com/wiki/File:ST = Category Is... * This song was supposed to be on the game but was removed for unknown reasons, it was later released for RuPaul: The Experience. * The background was modified and the coaches were re-arranged to the order of their appearance in the song. Categotu.png | Square from the files of Just Drag! CategoryIsNewSquare.jpg | Remake of the Square Just Dance Drag Routines Read U Wrote U * During E3, Roxxxy Andrews’s part could be heard, but people started complaining by saying that she can’t sing, so her part was removed at Gamescom. ** The audio file with Roxxxy Andrews’s part can still be found in the files. Just Dance Ultimate Power Routines Burn Up The Dance * Burn Up The Dance has a beta square that wasn't used in the final game. * P3 originally wasn't gonna be shirtless, as proven by the E3 trailer. Celoso * Celoso by Lele Pons was originally planned to be on the main songlist as proven by files, it was later released on Just Dance Unlimited. Daddy AF * Nothing was originally censored in the Gamescom build, this was later changed in the final game. Gnoc Gnoc * Gnoc Gnoc was originally gonna have more flashing lights in the background, as proven by the square. IDGAF * IDGAF by Dua Lipa was originally planned to be on the main songlist as proven by files, it was later released on Just Dance Unlimited. * On the gameplay preview "f**k" isn't censored. Ritual * Ritual by Tiesto, Jonas Blue, Rita Ora was originally planned to be on the main songlist as proven by files, it was later released on Just Dance Unlimited. thank u, next * thank u, next by Ariana Grande was originally planned to be on the main songlist as proven by files, it was later released on Just Dance Unlimited. Vacation Bible School * Vacation Bible School by Ayesha Erotica was originally planned to be on the main songlist as proven by files, it is currently the only song removed from the main songlist to not have been released on Just Dance Unlimited. Why Do You Love Me * Why Do You Love Me originally gonna be an alternate dance for Harleys In Hawaii as proven by the codename HarleysInHawaiialt, for unknown reasons it was changed. Wild * Wild by Raylee was originally planned to be on the main songlist as proven by files, it was later released on Just Dance Unlimited. #danceAwesome * #danceAwesome by BLACKPINK was originally gonna be a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive, as it was found in the Just Dance Unlimited files. It was later released on the main songlist with internet connection. Category:Songs in Just Dance: Party Never Ends Category:Songs in Just Dance: STRIPPER! Category:Songs in Just Dance You Category:Songs in Just Dance Request Category:Songs in Just Dance: Girlie Edition Category:Songs In Just Dance Goals Category:Beta Elements